


Fight me.

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Oral Sex, underground figher!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her head whipped towards him in surprise. <br/>She was beautiful with bright blue eyes framed by glasses and pouty pink lips. Loosely curled blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a tight red pencil skirt that clung to her every curve paired with sleek black heels and black corset top to match. Oliver mind short circuited for a moment, the entire world faded away and focused solely on her.<br/>Her gaze traveled the length of body before settling on his face. A delicious flush spreading across her cheeks.<br/>'' Oliver Queen? '' she inquired.<br/>'' The one and only. ''  He said, with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me.

**Author's Note:**

> something i whipped up after watching amell on RAW.

He stared blankly at the wall, the blood from his knuckles dripped down onto the floor below him. The throbbing in his head was unbearable and even the dim light in the changing was too bright. It burned.  Cold sweat trickled down his temples.

He tried to regulate his uneven breathing but to no avail.  Adrenaline rushed viciously through his blood causing his heart to beat erratically in his chest.

He had never lost a match but before each fight he was always this nervous. He couldn't afford to lose he had too much riding on this.  

He glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. He only had five minutes left until the match. He rose to his feet and slid on his emerald grin silk robe. The words '' Arrow '' were etched into the back. He placed the hood over his head concealing his eyes as he bounced on his feet to warm up. Rolling his shoulders to relax the coiled muscles in neck.

As he walked through the dark halls, the chanting intensified. He had always loved this part, the screams that resembled his name echoed off the walls.

When he arrived at the mouth of tunnel, he could hear Tommy's voice.

His trainer, John Diggle, leaned on the wall watching as he approached.

'' Let's give a warm welcome to our unbeaten champion, The Arrow! '' Tommy shouted enthusiastically, the crowd roared in response.

'' Are you ready kid? '' Diggle asked.

'' As i'll ever be '' Oliver responded, inhaling deeply.

Diggle gave him a rough pat on the back and said, '' remember you're quicker than Slade, use that to your advantage. ''

Oliver nodded curtly.  He quickly place his teeth guard and walked into the light. Ready for the fight.

When Oliver ducked back into the tunnel an hour later, everything ached but he couldn't tampe down the smile that pulled at his split lips. He had won. It had been a close fight and Slade had definitely got a few good hits in but in the end Oliver prevailed.

'' Congrats, Oliver. '' Diggle said, a rare grin on his lips.

Before he could respond and arm was slung around his shoulder pulling him tightly into someone side. He recognized the familiar scent of Tommy's cologne.

'' Careful, buddy. '' Oliver said with wince. He surely had some bruised ribs.

'' Sorry '' Tommy muttered quickly entangling himself from Oliver.

''  You were on fucking fire tonight , Ollie. '' Tommy said grinning widely.

'' I did pretty well. '' Oliver admitted sheepishly.

Tommy rolled his eyes, '' You killed it bro. Were going out to celebrate tonight! ''

'' Just let me wash up first and than we'll go. ''  Oliver said, walking towards the changing room.

When he approached the room, he noticed somebody standing by the door. It was a woman and she was pacing nervously.

'' Miss? '' he called out, catching her attention.

Her head whipped towards him in surprise. She was beautiful with bright blue eyes framed by glasses and pouty pink lips. Loosely curled blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a tight red pencil skirt that clung to her every curve paired with sleek black heels and black corset top to match. Oliver mind short circuited for a moment, the entire world faded away and focused solely on her. 

Her gaze traveled the length of body before settling on his face. A delicious flush spreading across her cheeks.

'' Oliver Queen? '' she inquired.  

'' The one and only. ''  He said, with a smirk.

Felicity didn't seemed impressed by his act but chose to remain silent.

'' And you are? '' He asked.

''  Felicity Smoak. ''

Oliver's eyes widened, '' Daughter of Damian Smoak? ''

'' The one and only '' She repeated his words from earlier.

She was the daughter of the man that owed that funded these underground fights. He could also be considered Oliver boss, sorta. He chose who fought in his ring and who didn't.

'' What do I owe the honor? '' Oliver asked smoothly.

'' Curiosity. I wanted to met the man my father talk so much about. His money-maker. ''

For some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint yet, he liked this girl. In any other setting he definitely would have pursued her but now, he needed to tread lightly.  He had a feeling that Damian Smoak wouldn't take kindly to Oliver having sex with his daughter.

'' I watched your fight tonight. I got to say I now understand why my father speaks for highly of you.. '' She compliments, with a sexy smile. God, he wanted to taste her lips.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, '' Thank you '' he said sheepishly.

Felicity eyes flickered over his shoulder, he turned to see what she was looking at. There were a few people crowded the halls.

'' Can we go somewhere more.. private? '' Felicity suggested.

Oliver nodded jerkily, '' Hm, yeah, this way. ''

He lead her into the changing room.

To Oliver surprise, she turned and locked the door behind them.

When turned back to him, her eyes had darkened considerably. She bit down on her plump bottom lips as she cocked her head to the side.

'' I need you to do something for Oliver. ''

'' What? '' He mumbled, as he swallowed thickly. His gaze drifting down to her impressive cleavage that bursted out of the black corset top she was wearing.

She took a step closer to him - the sound of her heels echoing in the small space.

'' I want you to fuck me '' She purred.

He stood motionless for a few moment, as he let her words sink in. He had his boss daughter asking him to fuck her and hell he wanted to consequence be damned.

He took a step closer, his chest pressing tightly against hers.  He wanted to hear her plead for him, he wanted to hear her cry his name, he wanted all of her.

His arms banded the back of her thighs before effortlessly lifting her. He guided them towards the closest wall - pinning securely her against it.  He smoothly rolled his hips into her reveling in the sounds she made. He ignored the throbbing in his ribs.

She pushed the silk robe off his shoulder letting it fall to the floor - forgotten. She clutched at his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his flesh.  His mouth was only a mere inches away from hers. Her warm breath fanned over his lips and he could smell the mint that lingered on her breath. They hadn't set any boundaries so he wouldn't kiss her unless she wanted him to.

But then, Felicity was tilting her head backwards and pressing her lips to his. She tasted faintly of strawberries and mint a delicious combination.

Her tongue outlined his bottom lip playfully deepening the kiss.

His mind flat-lined for a few seconds. 

It jumped back to life when Felicity panted out his name, '' Oliver .. ''

'' Yeah.. '' He said equally as breathless.

'' Clothes, too many clothes. '' She mumbled, tugging at the elastic hem of his shorts.

'' Yours first, '' He urged, settling her down on feet. She made quick work of peeling away the unwanted layer of clothing.

Oliver almost choked when he saw her, standing in front him valleys of smooth skin and a bright emerald green lingerie. She was wearing his colors.

He groaned at the sight, '' holy fuck ''

She smiled coyly at him, '' like it? ''  

'' Love it '' He growled, before descending his lips upon hers - claiming her mouth.

Felicity whimpered when he finally tore his mouth away. She look absolutely stunning with her sex mussed her and swollen red lips.

Oliver lowered himself to his knees, his gaze flickering up towards Felicity who was now slumped against the wall watching him through heavy-lids , her chest rising and falling rapidly.

He kissed her calf lightly before draping it over his shoulder. He immediately noticed the small spot of wetness.

He licked his lips.

Bringing his mouth upwards he sucked on the spot that had formed. Barely tasting her sweetness. He craved her more. He teasingly licked of the fabric that covered her slit listening to the small keens that fell from Felicity lips.

'' O-oliver, I need - I need .. '' She mumbled incoherently, her hips undulating desperately.

'' Beg for it, baby '' He purred, softly rubbing the pad of thumbs against the soft flesh at the junction of her thighs.

Felicity glared at him for moment, before muttering a reluctant, '' Please. ''

Oliver tsked, '' You can do better than that. ''

He had feeling that Felicity never had to ask twice for something, so this was difficult for her.

'' Please Oliver, fuck me with your tongue. '' She murmured.

That was enough. In one swift motion he ripped the thin fabric from her hips.

Felicity yelped in surprise but before she could say anything his mouth was on her.

Her gasp turned into a full blown moan. The sounds went straight to his rock hard length that was straining against the fabric of his shorts.

He ran his tongue along her slit gathering, spreading her juices.

He felt her hands weave in his short lock, tugging on them harshly. Urging him even closer to her needy heat.

He flicks his tongue mercilessly against her sensitive bundle of nerves before dipping into her saturated channel.

He gripped her hips tightly to keep her from bucking erratically against his tongue.

'' Oliver '' She gasped, her head rocking back, eyes fluttering shut. The muscles in her thighs started to quiver warning him of her impending orgasm.

He tore his mouth away from her, savoring her juice that coated his tongue as he stood.

Felicity whined as she slumped forward.

'' Relax baby girl, you'll get what you want '' Oliver promised, as he pushed his short down his legs.

Felicity took a step forward, a look of determination as she placed both of her hands on his broad chest.

'' Lay down. '' She commanded softly.

'' What? '' Oliver mumbles, confused.

'' Lay down '' She repeated, more sternly this time.

The floor was cool against his heated skin, not the most comfortable position he's ever been in but when Felicity straddled him all thoughts those vanished.

Felicity fingertips ghosted across the smooth skin stretched over his usually lethal muscles.

She trailed her finger down the ridges of his abdomen and bumped them lightly across his aching cock - he gasped at the sensation.

She raised herself on her knee and guided him towards her entrance. His vision went white when she lowered herself onto his length.

Her warm velvety walls stretched around his girth.  His eyelids fluttered close at the overwhelming sensation.The feel of her sliding up down his length, her small moans, his groans, the crude sound of slapping flesh. It was all too much.  When he finally, opened his eyes he saw her above him a rosy flush spread across her chest, her bounce bouncing and her bitten-red lips parted.

The familiar heat spread through him as his muscles coiled tightly.

With the last ounce of restraint he had his gripped her hips tightly effectively stilling her movements.

'' I'm going to cum '' He rasped in warning.

Felicity face softened, '' It's okay. '' She assured him.

Than she was riding him with renewed vigor.  

Oliver was mesmerized by this women. He had only just met, yet she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

Her nails scratched down his chest, leaving scarlet marking in their wake. He suddenly felt the primal urge to mark her as his. Abruptly he sat up, surprising Felicity but she continued rolling her hips nonetheless.

He wrapped his arms around her hips and nuzzled her neck. He rubbed his stubble against the soft flesh, loving the way Felicity breath hitched.

Than, she was clenching around his cock. He bit down into her neck as he joined her in oblivion, her walls continuously milking him.

When he finally came down from his high, he sluggishly laid down on the floor - breathing heavily.

'' Wow. '' He mumbled, dazzled.

He noticed the flush that spread across her cheeks, '' Yeah '' She replied breathlessly.

'' I definitely won that round '' Oliver teased lightly, enjoying the spark in her eye.

'' Two more rounds to go than, '' Felicity purred dipping down so she could kiss him again.


End file.
